


Making Excuses

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Percival picks up Vivian from the airport.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 124 excuses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Excuses

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Making Excuses  
 **Rating:** pg  
 **Pairing/s:** Percival/Vivian  
 **Character/s:**  
 **Summary:** Percival picks up Vivian from the airport.  
 **Warnings:** cheating  
 **Word Count:** 629  
 **Prompt:** 124 excuses 

** Making Excuses **  
Percival stood at the gate of the Cardiff airport waiting for the passengers from Paris to come off the plane. He was there to pick up Vivian. She had been gone since before the magickal barrier went up and he couldn’t wait to see her again. 

Her father had sent her away to the continent so she would be safe. Percival understood her father’s decision even if he didn’t agree with it. He voiced his concern to Vivian but she shrugged it off and went anyway. 

Several minutes after arriving, Percival smiled as he saw Vivian finally step through the gate. She looked troubled almost like she had something on her mind. 

“Vivian!” Percival called out. He waved to get her attention. 

Vivian looked up and smiled at him. She rushed over and gave him a hug. 

“You look smart in your Knight uniform. Did you just come from some duty thing for Arthur?” Vivian asked as she smoothed the lapels of Percival’s black suit. 

“No. I had meetings for my district this morning. I thought I’d come meet you and give you a lift home.” Percival said. 

“You didn’t have to I’m sure Daddy sent someone to fetch me.” Vivian said. She looked around for a familiar face.

“I told him that I would do it. I thought it would give us a chance to talk. We haven’t kept in touch since the English threatened us.” Percival said as he offered her his arm. 

“Oh! Talk? Yes, we can talk.” Vivian seemed nervous. She took his arm and let him guide her away from the gate. 

“Did you get my letters?” Percival asked “I wrote every week.” 

“Yes. I got them. I was just too busy to write back. You know me I’m more an email or give a guy a ring type of girl.” Vivian said a bit too brightly. 

“We didn’t have mobile service or much internet access after the shield went up. It interfered with everything electronic but I explained that in my letters. Why didn’t you just send word with the currier that was bringing my letters to you? He would have told me anything you wanted him to.” Percival said. 

“I told you I was busy.” Vivian said again. 

“What were you doing? Tell me everything.” Percival smiled at her. “Did you go to any museums?”

“No. I just went shopping and the like, nothing that would interest you. What have you been doing since your last letter?”

“Helping Arthur and seeing to my duties. I was waiting for you to come back so we could have some fun together.” Percival gave her arm a squeeze. “Do you want to go to dinner tonight?”

“I need to get settled in and I think Daddy may want me to himself at least for the night. I will call you and let you know when I can go.” Vivian said. “I have to get my bags and get on.” 

“Sure I help. I am a Knight of Britain so it will make getting through customs a little faster for you.” Percival said. 

“Thanks.” Vivian patted his arm. 

They went to get her bags and Percival got her through customs in record time. He drove her home and took her bags inside. 

“Is that everything?” Percival asked. 

“Yes. I will call you tomorrow and we can make plans.” Vivian said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Percival nodded and left her in the foyer of her father’s home. 

Vivian waited until saw Percival drive off before she pulled out her mobile and made a call. She waited for someone to answer. 

“I’m back. I got a ride with a friend. So are we still on for tonight?.... Wonderful! I will see you at eight.”     


End file.
